


Secrets He Keeps

by midnightwriter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers for Logan (2017), mentions of Erik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "The real soothing he does isn't telling Charles that he's not to blame or even the fact that he forgave the man a long a time ago."





	Secrets He Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags: SPOILERS FOR LOGAN (2017).
> 
> BIG SPOILERS.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate if you point mistakes and typos. Hope you enjoy!

 

When Charles' eyes are looking at him so brightly and asking for some peace of mind and forgiveness while he remembers for the first time what his uncontrolled powers did, Logan tries to soothe him amidst the chaos that the past few days have brought upon their lives. The real soothing he does isn't telling Charles that he's not to blame or even the fact that he forgave the man a long a time ago; it is not mentioning that among those he killed was the person he has loved above everyone and everything else, the only one who ever had any real power to defeat him - both in chess and in combat -, the only one who Charles wouldn't recover if he knew.

The disease is killing Charles' body and mind slowly, taking bit by bit, memory by memory and Logan has fought to keep him alive until the last minute, to offer some quietness to a man who has spent his whole life bringing opportunities and good things to the life of others. And not mentioning Erik's death is the only way he knows how to reciprocate all that the man has done for him in the past.

He promises himself every night before going to sleep that this secret he'll never share with Charles, he'd die before mentioning it or letting him poke his mind until he finds out. Thankfully, Logan has a thick head with far too many secrets he would like to keep hidden for Charles to try and poke around. Whenever he feels the man getting - literally - inside his head, he lets a few of those less dangerous secrets surface. He trades all of his secrets to just be able to keep that one out of Charles' reach... He hates it but he never regrets it.

When Charles' dies right in front of him, he tries to put some logic on his thoughts. He doesn't know if Charles will still be able to read them in these final moments, however, he tries anyway. A few seconds he doesn't have to spare but does so for the sake of the man that means so much to him. His thoughts, in a flash of apparently disconnected memories, send secrets and feelings that he has buried under layers of regrets and anger, allowing Charles to sense what he means to Logan, something he could never do using words. He lets all these feelings out to guide his best friend to his final rest while safely letting him go without the knowledge that he killed the man he loved.

Now, Logan can also die in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> After the lack of people mentioning Erik in the film, I thought to myself: 'must have a reason for that' and created this, pretty much right after I watched it. So I made myself sad, but I also explained it to myself. This is my headcanon to overcome the fact that Erik wasn't mentioned by Charles or Logan. I had forgotten that I wrote this and just now found it again, and decided to post.
> 
> Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
